Don't forget my voice
by Kendra Balsan
Summary: [Dir en Grey Miyavi] Ou comment un simple accident peut très vite ressembler à la fin d'une vie, et en l'occurence à celle de Miyavi... Chap' 2 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Don't forget my voice

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama... Je crois...

**Disclaimer :** Aucun ne m'appartient...

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

Encore une idée stupide qui me passe par la tête - Kami-sama que ça arrive un peu trop souvent... Si ça pouvait être intelligent, ce serait pas mal, mais bon... Alors, ça peut être un one-shot comme une fiction à chapitres, les deux... A vous de me le dire... Nice reading, see you soon, minna-san...

**

* * *

**

Une sonnerie aigüe, mélodie d'une des chansons de Miyavi, retentit dans le studio des Dir en Grey alors que ces derniers s'apprêtaient tout juste à partir. Nul de s'en étonna, et Kyô empoigna son portable d'un geste machinal, répondant d'un air vague :

- Moshi moshi ? Ah, bonjour, docteur... Comment ? A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Ah… Bon, d'accord… J'arrive…

Il referma son portable, répondant aux regards interrogateurs des autres :

- 'Sais pas… Mais apparemment, ça avait l'air plutôt urgent…

Sur ces mots, il rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la pièce sans un regard aux autres. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'hôpital, peu rassuré du ton à la fois inquiet et compatissant que le médecin avait pris au téléphone. Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda le médecin à la secrétaire qui l'appela de toute urgence. L'homme en blouse blanche apparu, et, reconnaissant le chanteur, l'incita à le suivre dans son bureau, ce que Kyô fit avec appréhension.

Kyô prit place sur le fauteuil que le médecin lui désigna à la hâte avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'étage. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il prit place derrière son bureau et poussa un profond soupir, avant de parler au chanteur d'une voix douce qui ne présageait rien de bon, se permettant quelques indiscrétions :

- Niimura-san, vous êtes l'amant de Miyavi-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah… Oui…

- Bien… Vous êtes donc la personne la plus proche de lui actuellement… Je vais donc directement vous exposer la situation : Miyavi-san a eu un accident, il y a deux heures… Une voiture la percuté alors qu'il était sur son scooter, et…

- Il va bien ? Je veux le voir !

La voix du chanteur, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder un calme mesuré, exprimait malgré tout bien plus son inquiétude qu'une quelconque colère. Le médecin le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de pousser un profond soupir.Il se leva, et de fit un signe au chanteur, l'incitant à le suivre. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une pièce dont les stores baissés ne permettaient pas à Kyô de voir « son » Miyavi. Il approcha sa main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte, mais le médecin l'arrêta d'un geste, lui lançant d'un ton grave :

- Niimura-san… Vous êtes sûr ? Il est réveillé, mais…

- J'ai vécu suffisamment de choses pour être prêt à toute éventualité…

Le ton du chanteur était sans réplique, et le médecin s'écarta, lui laissant le passage. Kyô poussa doucement la porte, et entra sans ne regarder rien d'autre qu'un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il inspira profondément, puis tourna la tête vers un jeune homme brun, qui semblait totalement perdu, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Kyô s'approcha doucement de Miyavi, et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui eut un petit sursaut de surprise, avant de regarder Kyô droit dans les yeux.

Le blondpoussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, se blottissant un peu plus contre le blond,qui lui demanda d'une voix très basse :

- Miyavi-chan… Tu vas bien ?

L'intéressé eut une sorte de spasme, et alors que Kyô resserrait son étreinte, il s'écarta brusquement de lui, en larmes, portant sa main à sa gorge. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kyô le remarqua… Un bandage qui entourait la gorge du brun. Kyô, une expression de surprise et d'horreur s'étalant sur son visage, lâcha d'une voix accablée qu'il tentait toujours de maîtriser :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui…

Miyavi l'arrêta d'un geste. Il bougea ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et c'est là que Kyô compris l'évidence :

- Ta voix…

Le brun se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en larmes. Kyô ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était perdu, lui aussi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait prendre cette nouvelle qui, il en était sûr, était insupportable à Miyavi. Il tenta de le réconforter, et en même temps de se calmer, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre. Miyavi, sur la défensive, s'écarta du blond et fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche, qui leur demanda à tous les deux de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent lentement, tentant vainement de voir un espoir futur pour le chanteur brun qui ne pouvait pas encore retenir quelques larmes…

Ils prirent place sur des fauteuils, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un grand bureau qui apparemment appartenait à une personne importante. Sur le mur, un panneau d'inauguration, en l'occurrence celui de l'hôpital, était affiché, et le nom du directeur, Soichiro Tanaka, coïncidait avec celui sur la plaque de métal posée sur le bureau en bois de chêne. Kyô eut un frémissement d'appréhension : si le directeur désirait lui-même leur parler, ça ne devait très certainement pas être pour rien…

Enfin, Mr Tanaka arriva. Les deux chanteurs virent aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas l'air malhonnête. Il était grand, apparemment très vieux, et leur faisait un petit sourire aimable, dans lequel on apercevait une sorte de pitié. Kyô sentit la main de Miyavi attraper fébrilement la sienne, la serrant de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il portait son autre main à sa gorge. Le blond inspira profondément, puis regarda droit dans les yeux le vieil homme qui s'était assis et qui leur parlait d'une voix douce, presqueappitoyée :

- Ecoutez, Miyavi-san… Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas très joyeux,voire même plutôt cruel,mais vu votre profession, je suis obligé de passer par là… Tout d'abord, sachez que la blessure à votre gorge va vite se refermer, il n'y paraitra plus d'ici deux ou trois semaines… Aucun problème sur ce point… Et vous pouvez également quitter dès ce soir cet hôpital, si vous le désirez… Mais pour ce qui est de vos blessures internes… Je suis vraiment désolé, Miyavi-san, mais vos cordes vocales… Enfin… Ne cherchez plus à chanter… Ni même à parler…

Miyavi se jeta dans les bras de Kyô qui le serra machinalement, lançant au médecin sans même le regarder :

- Merci, je pense que Miyavi va rentrer dès maintenant… Nous remontons chercher toutes ses affaires… Merci beaucoup, monsieur, je prendsvotre suite…

Kyô entraîna doucement le brun versla chambre. Ce dernier semblait perdu, ailleurs, et il n'avait même pas eu la force de pleurer… Une fois dans la chambre, Kyô rassembla vivement ses affaires et celles de Miyavi, avant de se diriger avec ce dernier jusqu'au parking, lui lançant des coups d'œil furtifs. Visiblement, le brun avait beaucoup de mal à essuyer le choc. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et si Kyô ne le soutenait pas, il le sentait près à s'écrouler sur le sol, anéanti.

Ils atteignirent la voiture du blond qui conduisit son amant côté passager. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture, le médecin l'appela, et il se força à sortir pour le rejoindre, laissant dans sa voiture un jeune homme complètement ailleurs. Le médecin entraîna Kyô à l'écart, et lui parla d'une voix relativement basse :

- Niimura-san… Dites-moi que vous allez le prendre avec vous…

- Et que croyez-vous que je sois en train de faire ?

Le ton de Kyô était glacial, mais le médecin fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué :

- Ah… Oui, bien sûr, mais… Enfin, bref, juste pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas l'inquiéter, le regarder comme s'il n'existait plus ou autre chose dans ce genre-là… Je sais que, pour un chanteur, sa voix est toute sa vie…

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de le supposer… Bref… Aussi, je voudrais vous dire que je peux l'annoncer aux médias si vous le désirez… Voilà. Ah, et une dernière chose : il me semble qu'un psy…

- Ne sera pas nécessaire, tout comme les médias!

Visiblement en colère, Kyô remonta dans sa voiture, etenclencha le contact. Par la fenêtre ouverte de la portière, le médecin lui lança :

- Je vous assure, il en a bien plus besoin que ce que vous ne l'imaginez !

- Bon, écoutez ! Miyavi n'a…

Le chanteur s'arrêta net. Miyavi lui avait saisit la main droite dans ses deux mains, et la portait à son cœur, les yeux mi-clos, parcouru de spasmes, pleurant doucement. Le blond s'adoucit, caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son amant, avant de se tourner lentement vers le médecin et de lui lançait d'une voix triste et lasse :

- Ecoutez… Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il guérisse…

- Pas de soucis sur ce point : sa blessure se refermera…

- Non, c'est faux…

Kyô jeta un rapide coup d'œil attristé au brun, avant de lancer au médecin tout en démarrant :

- Elle ne se refermera pas…

* * *

**Game over or Continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Don't forget my voice

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama, parait-il...

**Disclaimer :** Même Miyabimaru n'est pas à moi...

**Prélude by Kendra :**

Qu'il m'a été difficile d'écrire ça sans ma conscience... Enfin, bref, chapitre 2, peut-être la fin ou peut-être pas, à vous de voir... Nice reading, see you soon, minna-san...

**

* * *

**

Kyô poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement de Miyavi, et conduisit lentement ce dernier jusque sur le sofa, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il se sentait très mal, sur le point de pleurer ou même de s'évanouir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qui venait d'arriver à Miyavi. Il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas le comprendre… Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser, à se prouver que, jamais plus, le brun ne pourrait lui murmurer si tendrement d'innombrables et sincères « je t'aime » lorsque viendrait la nuit…

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, traçant des sillons argentés qui depuis bien longtemps ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Il semblait contempler avec intérêt les gouttes de café noirâtres qui tombaient à intervalles irréguliers dans la cafetière, mais, en réalité, il regardait ce noir comme si il représentait Miyavi… Comme si le brun n'était plus qu'une ombre… Celle de ses crimes…

Miyavi s'était littéralement recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, dédaignant le sofa sur lequel Miyabimaru se prélassait paresseusement. Le jeune homme n'avait plus dans son regard qu'une expression de vide, une sorte d'inexistence qui paraissait avoir toujours existée pour lui. Sa gorge et son cœur lui causaient des mots atroces, et ses larmes, qui glissaient lentement le long de ses joues, lui brûlaient de l'intérieur, ravivant ses blessures. Il était agité de convulsions plus ou moins importantes, se balançait légèrement, et portait nerveusement sa main à sa gorge, l'air effrayé, voire angoissé, semblant se demander si sa douleur était bien réelle ou s'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un long et dangereux cauchemar…

Miyavi se leva lentement, sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la pièce, il découvrit que Kyô s'affairer, complètement indifférent, à la préparation du café, de crêpes et de sucreries en tout genre, éparpillant le tout sur la table. Le brun prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'un coin libre de la table. Sans lui accorder un simple regard en face, Kyô déposa devant lui une tasse rempli d'un café fumant et une grande coupe de glace…

Miyavi finit rapidement son café, observant dans le plus grand des silences le blond qui ne semblait même plus vouloir le regarder. Il soupira doucement, avant de se lever pour aller se resservir un peu de café. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Miyavi resta pétrifié. Une sonnerie passa, après laquelle Kyô, l'air apparemment absorbé par la préparation d'une crêpe, lança distraitement à son cadet :

- Tu ne vas pas répondre ?

Une petite explosion cristalline se fit entendre dans la pièce, les morceaux de la tasse s'éparpillant sur le sol. Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, tremblant de tout son corps, le regard terrifié, voire plutôt choqué de cette question. Kyô, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, étreignit machinalement le gaz, abandonnant ses crêpes pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le salon, sans accorder le moindre regard à Miyavi, alors que la deuxième sonnerie se faisait entendre…

Une fois le blond hors de la pièce, Miyavi ramassa sans bruit tous les morceaux, les jeta et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise, l'air à tout jamais vaincu. En silence, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, se mourant dans son bandage, alors qu'il entendait son « amant » répondre à la conversation téléphonique qui, apparemment, lui venait de Shinya…

- Hm… Oui, Shinya, ne panique pas… Non, je vais bien… Ce n'était pas pour moi… Comment ? Ah, oui, Miyavi… Eh bien… Ecoute, bébé, on en reparlera, nee ? Oui, promis… Je te rappelle ce soir… Arrête de t'inquiéter, nee ? C'est ça… A plus…

Kyô reposa le combiné sur son socle. Miyavi restait toujours immobile, les yeux égarés sur un point imaginaire, droit devant lui. Il entendit le blond pousser un soupir et se diriger de nouveau vers la cuisine, mais il ne broncha pas, ressemblant à un esprit, une sorte de fantôme contemplant sa vie avec lassitude, désirant atteindre un autre monde, quitte à abandonner son âme…

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Kyô marqua une pause au niveau de la porte, le visage triste, contemplant celui qu'il disait aimer et qu'il avait pourtant blessé. Il soupira, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le brun, s'asseyant en travers sur les genoux de se dernier qui ne broncha pas, détournant à peine son regard. Machinalement, Kyô prit un morceau de glace dans une petite cuillère, approchant doucement cette dernière de la bouche de Miyavi qui eut enfin une réaction. Il tourna violemment la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, refusant catégoriquement de croiser le regard du blond qui de nouveau soupira.

Il reposa la cuillère dans la glace, avant d'enlacer le brun qui se laissa bien vite aller contre sa poitrine, de nouveau en larmes. Kyô le berçait doucement, et tous les deux se calmèrent peu à peu. Miyavi alla même jusqu'à s'assoupir petit à petit, et, avec un léger sourire, Kyô l'incita à se lever pour aller plutôt se reposer dans sa chambre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce meublée en tout et pour tout d'une armoire, d'une commode et d'un grand lit teint de rouge, et Kyô déposa son amant à moitié endormi sur les couvertures, essayant de ne pas réveiller le brun, qui semblait dépassé par les nouvelles. Le blond déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, et commença à s'éloigner de lui, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière.

Il se retourna, l'air peu surpris. Miyavi avait saisit un pan de sa chemise, et, les yeux grands ouverts, il le fixait avec sur le visage un air d'angoisse, comme s'il avait peur de rester seul. Kyô ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il s'allongea sur le lit à côté du brun, lui demandant à voix basse :

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon Ange ?

Miyavi bougea ses lèvres, mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa, et Kyô se rendit compte de son erreur. L'air triste, il caressait du bout des doigts le visage de son amant, lui murmurant sur un ton d'excuse dans lequel perçait sa douleur :

- Excuse-moi, bébé… Je te jure que ce n'était pas voulu, je ne me souvenais pas… Non, plutôt, je ne voulais pas me souvenir de… _ça_… Pardonne-moi, il me faudra du temps…

Miyavi eut un faible sourire, l'expression de son visage montrant à coup sûr qu'il désirait rassurer le blond, lui dire qu'il le comprenait très bien. Kyô observa alors l'expression de cet Ange, alors qu'il se levait pour repartir dans la cuisine ou flâner dans le salon. Souriant à moitié devant l'expression du brun, il prit doucement la main de son cadet dans les siennes, lui murmurant un tendre :

- Tu veux que je reste ?

Le visage de Miyavi s'éclaira, et Kyô se recoucha à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui. Il aurait voulu parler au brun de la suite, de so moyende compréhension ou de son degrès d'intégration à partir de là… Mais il se sentait si bien, là, dans un silence que seul le vent du dehors troublait, qu'il n'osa pas aborder le sujet, qu'il pensait pour l'instant délicat. Atteignant sa limite de fatigue, Kyô s'endormit dans les quelques minutes à peine qui suivirent le sommeil du brun…

Cela ne faisait pas une demi-heure qu'ils dormaient que déjà le téléphone du salon résonna dans leurs têtes. Dans un sursaut, tous les deux se levèrent, et au bout de quelques secondes, ils se dirigeaient déjà vers le combiné avec appréhension, espérant que la nouvelle ne se soit pas déjà répandue. Kyô empoigna le téléphone, et répondit à l'appel d'une voix qu'il rendait assurée à grand-peine :

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ah, Niimura… C'est le manager de Miyavi… J'ai appris qu'il avait eu un accident et que tu étais passé le prendre … Il va bien, au moins ? Qu'il n'oublie pas que, demain, je devais le voir pour préparer son nouvel album !Il est là ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Miyavi ravala ses sanglots quelques secondes, avant de fondre en larmes, exténué et dépassé, se blottissant contre Kyô qui avait pris place sur le sofa, l'air abattu.

- Niimura ? Est-ce que tout ca bien ?

Kyô caressait nonchalamment les cheveux du brun. Ils échangèrent un regard, au terme duquel Miyavi se blottit de nouveau contre le blond, prenant au passage Miyabimaru tout contre lui. Kyô, d'une voix lasse et triste, reprit la conversation :

- Ecoutez… Je ne peux pas vous passer Miyavi, et il y a une excellente raison à cela… Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir avertir les médias de ce que je vais vous dire… Je vous en prie... Moi, je n'en ai pas la force… Alors, voici toute l'histoire...

* * *

**And that's all... ?**


End file.
